Beautiful Flowers
by kute-kat509
Summary: Usagi decides to plant some flowers and Misaki helps. What will happen? Drabble please R&R!


I strolled casually down the sidewalk, coming home from school and thankful that Usagi didn't come and pick me up like he usually does. Although, a part of me was a tad bit disappointed…but nevertheless! At least I didn't have eyes boring at me, like staring into my _soul_ or something. Now I know how celebrities feel when they go out in public, like octo-mom or something.

I finally reached the new western-style house that Usagi had bought. We had both agreed to get a new house, as a change of scenery. And it was closer to the school, as well. It was a simple two bedroom two bath house, and, with extensive persuading, I managed to get one room to myself.

As I walked along the drive-way I stopped to see the violet eyed author bending over the medium sized patch of garden on his knees, pots of small plants surrounding him. I lifted an eyebrow as I walked over, inspecting him further as he still didn't notice me there. His hands were dirtied with mud and his usually neat and crisp button up shirt was smeared with earth and the sleeves were rolled up. He grunted as he pulled out a stray weed, pushing it aside with a small pile of other greens. That was when he finally noticed little me and sat straight, smiling.

"Welcome back," he said happily, getting up. I switched my confused stare from the plants to him and he chuckled.

"I thought the garden looked a little shabby, so I went out and bought some plants for it," he explained, shrugging nonchalantly. I suddenly brightened up at the thought of helping him. I have never had hands on experience with planting flowers before, and now I could!

"Can I help?" I asked, hoping for a yes. He looked at me for a second then handed me a small tool, the one for loosening up dirt.

"Okay, you can start by doing what I was right now. Pluck out all the greens so we can have room for the pretty plants," he ordered, pointing to where he was not a moment before. I nodded, determined to do my job as appointed. I bent over on my knees and rolled up my sleeves, pulling the greens out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Usagi go to the side that was nothing but dirt and started making a hole.

After a while, I found a really hard weed and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull it out. I bent over so much that my posterior was sticking in the air and I yanked hard, the plant finally letting loose. I gave out a victorious cheer and looked over to Akihiko to see if he saw my great achievement.

All I saw him looking at was my ass, eyeing it hungrily. I was about to tell him off when I remembered I was the one who practically wiggled it in the air earlier. I felt my face reddened before silently tending back to the garden. Apparently Usagi was snapped out of his trance as he continued with the hole. Once it was deep enough, he put one of the plants inside, placing darker dirt around it and patting it firmly.

I never knew Usagi was so good at these things…I found myself thinking, knowing he grew up spoilt. If he couldn't cook or do any chores at all, how was it he could be a pro at gardening? My curiosity took over and I bluntly asked.

He looked at me, surprised I had asked, but smiled softly and looked down at the newly planted pink flower, saying, "Whenever I was bored or alone at my manor, which was a lot, I would go outside where the huge garden was. I would stare at the flowers and watch as my father's gardener planted each one. He taught me quite a few things, actually."

I looked at him though moist eyes and dramatically cooed a loud 'AWWWWWWWWWW'

His face seemed to darken, or maybe that was a trick of the light, but he turned back to his work with a grunt. I giggled quietly and finished gathering the last of the green I could find. By the time I was finished, Usagi only needed one more flower to plant. I looked at the ground he was about to dig his hands into and wondered if I would be able to do it.

The older male must have read my mind because he handed me a small shovel and asked me if I wanted to do it myself. I smiled cheekily and nodded vigorously, pushing the shovel into the dirt. I made a hole big enough and asked if he could hand over the pot in which the plant was still seated.

"Here, but roll it a bit so it could get loose from the dirt. By the way, don't pull it from the plant itself because it might tear off; kind of nudge it out," he explained, placing the pot in my hand. To this point, I was vaguely astonished that he hadn't tried making a pass at me or made a perverted joke.

That is, until he clutched my hand as I grabbed the plant, he bent over and whispered in my ear huskily, "Be really careful, you don't want to get all_ dirty_ in front of me, do you?"

I was so furious that I was about to knock him on the head with the pottery in my hands but thought otherwise, settling for hitting him on the arm. Hard.

He pouted but let me roll the plant and drag it out. I noticed that the hole still wasn't deep enough so I placed the plant back and started digging again. I was stopped shortly as I felt a sharp pain in my hand when I pressed my hands there. Against my will, my lips let out a hiss of pain.

The next thing I knew, Usagi was right next to me, hunched over my hands and expecting them.

"What's wrong, did you get hurt? What was it? Do you feel dizzy or sick?" he bombarded me with questions, not really giving me time to answer each. I took my hand away, even though it had started to bleed profusely, and pointed to the abandoned hole.

"I cut myself with something in there, of course I'm hurt I'm BLEEDING in case you didn't notice, and no I don't feel dizzy or sick," I snapped, not really meaning to but did anyway. Akihiko looked confusedly at the innocent dirt and started gingerly poking around through it. His eyes widened a fraction as he found what it was. He lifted it up for both of us to see.

It was a piece of glass. All of a sudden Usagi started hypervenilating. He started saying something about getting infected and dirt but I wasn't listening. I just got up and walked inside to wash it off. As I was drying up my hand, I noticed the red liquid seeping down my hand. Once I had dried it all off, I noticed it was merely a small cut on my pinkie.

"How could a small cut bleed so much?" I asked out loud. I suddenly meeped as I felt two hands envelop my currently bleeding one. The left held a band-aid and along with the right hand, put it on.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was glass in there…" a voice grumbled apologetically from behind. I sighed and pouted, wiggling out of his embrace.

"You don't have to apologize, you know. It wasn't your fault," I told him, walking back outside to the plants. I started reaching out towards the abandoned plant but Usagi pulled me back, hugging me from behind.

"Ah! U-Usagi-san, what about the-the plants…?"

"Don't mess with them anymore…you might get dirt in your injury…" he ordered, suddenly picking me up bridal style. I was suddenly very thankful none of my neighbors were outside or they'd see me blushing like a mad school girl in another man's arms.

"S-Stupid! Let me down!" I yelled, pounding my clenched hands on his chest. Sadly, my futile attempts were in vain as the author was unfazed and took me inside, the plants one again abandoned.

"If you want to get dirty, it's going to be in _here_," he purred, dropping me on the living room couch.

I soon forgot all about my cut and the beautiful unfinished plants…

* * *

**My stories are based off personal expiriences, and this happened a long while ago and I finally managed to write it down! Woo! Please review, because if you don't, the yaoi in me shall die! D:  
**

**Think of the yaoi! :tear:  
**


End file.
